Vehicles operating in an autonomous mode (e.g., driverless) can relieve occupants, especially the driver, from some driving-related responsibilities. When operating in an autonomous mode, the vehicle can navigate to various locations using onboard sensors and maps and route information, allowing the vehicle to travel with minimal human interaction or in some cases without any passengers.
Motion planning and control are critical operations in autonomous driving. For example, throttle, brake, and steering commands are most important commands in autonomous driving, which may be generated based on maps and route information. Correct and up-to-date maps, especially high definition maps, are essential to autonomous driving. However, road surfaces may change and collection of map data may be incorrect or inaccurate. It is expensive to update the road condition using a sensor such as an inertia measurement unit. There has been a lack of efficient ways to update the maps regarding the road condition.